


Brighter than The Moon.

by YourFriendlyFontcestSinner



Category: Original Work, Wolf??
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Jynx Cuddles, Hollow has an obvious crush., Hollow is a smooth talker, Jynx is blind, Miracle doesn't like it.., Miracle is over protective as FUUUCK, Near death experience., Possible smut, Teasing, Tragic Pasts, Violence, Yet overly excitable., yet a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner/pseuds/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner
Summary: Jynx and Miracle have been travelling for years since they were pups, So many packs died..Things happened between them, And Jynx somehow held onto her sanity and optimistic behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme tell you what Jynxes Good eye means.  
> Star - Excited (Normal Expression basically.)  
> Heart - Aroused (Oh Jesus I'm probably gonna write smut in my first original work..) Or just Blushing badly.  
> Broken Heart - She lost someone close to her, And becomes depressed. (her eyes normally looks like this during her sad moments.)  
> Skull - Whenever she's either near death, Or doing something that could kill her.

It's been days travelling through the snowy Mountains, Until Jynx & Miracle noticed (Well, More miracle..Jynx is blind.) A forest area in the distance.

"Hey Jynx, I think I see a forest over there.." Miracle squinted, noticing the star grow into her sisters Iris.

"FOREST?! WE CAN MEET MORE WOLVES!" Jynx bounced excitedly, Noticing how her sister was regretting telling her.

"You shouldn't bounce around for one..You might re-open your wound.." Miracle pointed to the bandage Jynx had on her stomach, Blood slowly leaking through. "And..Forest wolves are dangerous, We might die..I can't lose you this close to a pack Jynx.." 

Jynxes eye went to a broken heart, Knowing her sisters mind wouldn't ever change. "H-How about we just go there for water..?" Miracle looked at Jynx, Astounded on how she even continued trying. "Okay, Jynx..Just get that sad look off your face." Jynx lit up like a firework, About to fly into the sky in bliss. Her eye becoming a bright blue star.

Miracle directed Jynx towards the forest area, Jynx tripping over rocks and nearly Screaming of the sudden wet grass hitting her paw.

"Just stay at the water hole Jynx, We might need to stay here." Miracle sat Jynx down, Trotting off to find a den. Hazel eyes lit up once she was gone.

"Hello there.." The wolf said, Looking down at the already excited animal. Her eye lighting up to a even brighter star. "GREETINGS WOLF! I AM JYNX! THE GREATEST ALPHA IN THE WORLD." Jynx hugged the random wolf, Despite not knowing them.

"I'm hollow, You seem to have a decent amount of energy.." The male had a slightly obvious blush growing on his face, Jynx just stared until she practically yelled her answer "PLEASURE MEETING YOU HOLLOW! YOU SEEM A BIT PINK...ARE YOU OKAY?" Jynxes normally starry eyed expression went from excited to concerned in a matter of seconds.

 _Shit, It's that obvious..?_ "Err, Eh, Saaay let's change the topic! How'd you get the eyepatch?" Hollow pointed at Jynxes eyepatch, seeing the sudden change of her expression.

Jynxes tail tucked under her, Her ears flattening. Her eye went to a broken heart, Until she finally answered "W-Well, When me and my sister Miracle were pups, She always blamed me for things...Until I guess my mistakes finally broke her..She tried jumping off a mountain, Near the Forest school I believe! I held her tail down, Refusing to let her leave me..Until, She turned violently..Scratching me deeply in the eye..The eye dangled for a second, Until she cut it out. The look of how ashamed she was the day I found the eyepatch.." Jynx whined slightly, The male noticing how Excited she was..To now how depressed she was.

The male walked over to her and cuddled closely with the shewolf, Her eye becoming a heart in a span of a few seconds. The bright pink blush growing on her face.

How adorable was she..

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Had to end it off sadly yet fluffy..Miracle belongs to one of my friends, Same with hollow. I hope you enjoyed! This was only the beginning of our adventure.


End file.
